Shadows of Kesprytt
by Altra Palantir
Summary: Picard and Crusher are kidnapped during a seemingly routine geological survey. What happens next? Thank you to Aquarose Songstarr for beta-reading this! ***STORY IS COMPLETE!***
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or this story, or anything involved with Star Trek. I am simply trying to get this idea out of my head so I can sleep.  
  
Kesprytt! Deanna finally remembered the name of the place. Something had happened there, while Beverly and Captain Picard were held hostage. Something happened that Beverly refused to think about. The counselor could sense that she was trying very hard to keep it from her mind. Deanna worried about her friend sometimes. So many tragic things had happened to her over the years. Even when she was laughing, there was a touch of sadness. She was such a private person. Kesprytt was only one example of that. It was so hard, both as a friend and as a counselor to get Beverly to talk about some things. It was an epidemic that unfortunately was spread throughout the ranks of Starfleet Officers. Deanna sighed. Both Beverly and the Captain had been unusually quiet today, she noted as she sat through the meeting. Data and Will were doing most of the talking. It surprised her when she sensed the same, strange cocktail of emotions that flared up in both the Captain and Beverly's minds when Data casually mentioned Kesprytt. She decided it would be best not to press the matter, at least at the moment. Coming out of her thoughts, she heard the tail end of the conversation. "...But that's just my opinion, What do you think Captain?" Will said. "Oh... yes Number one, we'll send an away team right away." he replied distractedly. "In fact, I don't think I'd mind joining the away team myself." "Really, Captain?" Geordi asked. "Why not?" Picard shrugged, "Beverly, Geordi, Data, you're with me." he said, "Meet me in the transporter room. Dismissed." Beverly nodded in acknowledgement, completely confused. It was actually only going to be a simple geological survey of an uninhabited part of the continent, why would Jean-Luc need a doctor? Then it hit her; maybe it wasn't a doctor he wanted on this away mission. She tried to shrug the thought off as she stood up and left the room. They were just friends, she reminded herself bitterly, both she after Kesprytt and Anji had seen to that.  
  
***  
  
He watched sullenly as the four trespassers materialized in the clearing. He snorted indignantly. His people had shunned technology. They would have no part in it. This was their land; outsider's technology was as bad as devilry. He watched them still; jaw set in prejudice defiance. As long as they didn't cross the border, that was the law, and he would abide by it, but the instant one foot crossed the line, they were his, and he was watching them.  
  
***** 


	2. Part II

"We'll spread out and take some surveys of this land," Picard said, "Geordi, you and Data go west. Beverly and I will go east. We'll rondevouz here in three hours, understood?" "Yes, Sir," Geordi replied, pulling out his tricorder. They started off. Beverly pulled out her tricorder as well. She said nothing, waiting for Jean-Luc to speak first. "It's beautiful, much like the forests of North America were before the continent was colonized." he commented, nervously. Beverly nodded. Unwittingly, as he said that, both of them had stepped across the line. The border guard waited as they took a few more steps forward, still holding their technology. He shouted out the order. Instantly four of his men leapt from the trees, surrounding them. They restrained the pair, and took Beverly's tricorder and Picard's phaser before either of them had time to react. The head guardsman stepped out of his hiding place and looked them over. "Take their jackets as well," he said, "They're covered in technology." His men complied. Two of them kept a tight hold on the prisoners, while another took their jackets and folded them, placing them three meters outside the border, along with the phaser and tricorder, which he handled like poison. The fourth went to get some rope. He returned shortly and tied their hands none too gently behind their backs. They were then led to the guardsmen's base, and there their feet were bound and their hands were tied together, back to back. They were then forced into an old-fashioned wagon. Two of the men climbed into the front, and they started off, to somewhere. "What are they saying?" Beverly asked. Without their UTs she couldn't understand a word of it. "I'm not sure, but it seems to be a conglomeration of several languages. I've heard a few words of French, Vulcan, and something that I think might be German, some Portuguese, or is it Spanish? I don't know. I think I even caught a few Klingon curses, thought I might be wrong." "Thanks," Beverly replied. The wagon drove halfway through a town that could have passed for a 17th century American village. Few people took notice, until they saw the prisoners. A trail of followers, mostly children and teenage boys began to form behind them. A few of the older boys shouted things, and Jean-Luc grimaced. Beverly knew better than to ask what they were saying. They stopped at a wooden building, not much different than the others, except perhaps in size, and the prisoners were roughly forced out of the cart and pushed through a pair of cellar doors, with a two meter drop on the other side. Jean-Luc reflexively tried to turn himself to fall on his face, and spare Beverly the landing, but there wasn't enough time. He heard her cry out involuntarily as she landed on her left shoulder. With their arms still tied together behind their backs, her arm was caught under her, and she hit her head. The door was quickly slammed shut behind them, leaving the two prisoners in complete darkness. "Beverly, are you all right?" She hissed, trying to stifle a cry, "I think so," she replied. "Damn," Picard muttered, as he struggled to reach one of the three knots on their hands. "Beverly, can you reach any of the knots?" She reached around his hands to find one. "It's pretty tight," she replied. She fiddled with it for a few minutes. She fought back a yelp when she almost tore her fingernail on the rope. "I think I got it," she whispered, "see if you can get loose." Jean-Luc struggled with it for a few moments. He got one hand, and then the other free. He immediately rolled over and untied hers. He then turned his attention to their boots. Beverly tried to sit up, but was greeted with a splitting headache, and a sharp pain in her shoulder. She collapsed. "Beverly!" Jean-Luc exclaimed, pulling her close to him, gently, as not to hurt her arm, which he knew must be sore from their fall. "I'm fine, I guess I hit my head harder than I thought." she replied, surprised, but not at all rejecting his touch. "How's your arm?" "Fine," she replied, rubbing her shoulder, "Nothing's broken, and it's not dislocated, just sore." she smiled weakly, "Nothing I couldn't fix with a med-kit." If you had one. He thought to himself. He tried to survey their surroundings, but either his eyes hadn't adjusted yet, or there wasn't any light in this cellar for them to adjust to. "Damn, I can't see anything!" He took a deep breath. The best thing for them to do would be to get out of the way of those doors, in case any more prisoners were dumped on them. "Come on, Beverly, We have to get out of the way of this door." "I know." she replied, weakly, and made no move to stand. "Are you all right?" he asked, gently pulling her towards where he hoped the opposite wall would be. He felt it a few steps before he ran straight into it. "I'm.... fine." she insisted, though it was obvious she wasn't. Jean-Luc laid her back down on the stone floor, as there was nothing better he could do. "Beverly, try to stay awake!" he exclaimed, as he realized she was loosing consciousness. "It's all right." she insisted. "That's an order." he countered. "I'm the Doctor!" she argued, "It's just a ....mild concussion... nothing... serious... a little sleep.... won't.... hurt." Jean-Luc sighed again, knowing there was nothing he could do. He took her into his arms and held her as she fell asleep.  
  
***** 


	3. Part III

A door somewhere in the dark creaked. Jean-Luc wasn't sure how long they had been held captive, he had lost all track of time. All he knew was they had been here a lot longer than three hours. Commander Riker can handle things he assured himself Geordi and Data will be back on the Enterprise by now, and they'll find us, soon. They have to... I have to get Beverly back to sickbay... His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened further and the room was filled with light. He shielded his eyes from the luminescence, and it took him a few minutes to realize it was just a dim lantern. He tensed. "Nam-tor dhou vous gut?" asked a girl's voice. It took him a few moments to realize that she was the only one who had come. He relaxed a bit. "Nam-tor dhou vous gut?" she repeated. It took him a few minutes more to understand what she was saying, and even then he wasn't quite sure, except for the tone. She wasn't speaking any one language, nobody here did. it was as if all of the languages originally spoken by the people who settled this colony, had blended into some sort of interlanguage, that Federation Standard English was no part of. He caught the French word, vous. He wondered, If she could possibly speak straight French? It was worth a try. "Parle vous francais?" he asked. "Oui" she replied, smiling. They continued their conversation in French. "Are you two all right?" she asked. "For the most part." he replied, not quite honestly. "I've brought you a blanket, and Mother will try to get you some food soon. I'm sorry it isn't the best, but it's all we could sneak down here without my father noticing. It's a bit ragged around the edges, but it's clean, and it will keep you warm. I'm sorry he was so hard on you. Mother tries to do what she can to help, but he's quite strict in punishing trespassers. " She explained, handing the blanket to him. He draped it over Beverly's shoulders. "Trespassers?" he asked, as she set her tray down. "Yes, our colony is secluded for a reason. We have vowed to give up technology" she spoke the word as if it were a deadly enemy, that could come and attack her if she even mentioned it, and she had been taught to fear it all her life, "Unlike the rest of the worlds. The Talaydhrian government gave us this land, and my father keeps the borders well guarded. Anything outside is theirs, anything inside we have the right to control as we please." "I see." Picard replied, becoming more than a bit nervous. "Do you know of any way we could get out of here? I don't want to cause a disturbance, but we need to get back to the sh... to where we came from." "Is your wife all right?" she asked. "My wife..." he began, and almost corrected her, but something stopped him. He looked at Beverly, with his arms still around her. They fit together so comfortably.... it wasn't that difficult of an assumption for the girl to make. And from what he'd seen, or rather heard from those boys, they were rather Puritan in their beliefs. It might be better for her to go on assuming. "She hit her head." he replied truthfully. The girl winced. "She was still conscious after she landed," he tried to reassure her. "She only has a concussion, but it would be best if I could get her back to the ship all the same." "I'm very sorry, but I can't help you. Mother and I have done what we can." she replied, sadly, but with a touch of fear and anger as she started to back away. "I understand," Picard replied, quickly, "I didn't mean to imply that you should do more. I thank you for doing what you have." "I... I have to go, Father might notice if I'm gone too long." she stumbled, almost frantically. "Wait! can you please leave us some light?" he asked, hopefully. "Oui, Monsieur." she replied, and lit a small, twisted knot of straw, and placed it into a tiny alcove made from a fallen brick in the wall. It gave off little light, at least compared to the lantern, but it burned slowly and steadily, and would be enough to counter the pitch-blackness of their prison. "Merci" he replied, and with that she left, taking the lantern light with her ***** 


	4. Part IV

"Commander, I have found something." Data reported from his station. "What is it, Data?" Geordi asked. "Good news, I hope." Riker added, coming to peer over the android's shoulder. Data pointed to the map on the screen. "Here is where we found their jackets and commbadges." "Yeah, they were folded neatly, like they were going to be put away. Kind of creepy." Geordi added. "I have found a settlement about three kilometers east of that location. It appears to be a primitive settlement, operating completely without the use of modern technology." "It looks like a pioneer village." Riker commented, "Why didn't it show up on our preliminary scans?" "There is some sort of barrier fifteen meters above the settlement. It appears to reflect and project the surrounding area to conventional scanners." Data answered. "The programming is actually quite complex...." "Thank you, Data." Riker interrupted. "You and Geordi see if you can find the Captain and the Doctor in this settlement." "Aye, sir." they answered, simultaneously. "Who owns this planet again?" Geordi asked. "The Talaydhrian government controls this solar system, if that is what you mean, Geordi." Data replied. Riker turned to the crewman manning the comm. "Crewman, see if you can put me in contact with the Talaydhrian government." "Aye, sir." he was answered. Riker sat down in the Captain's chair. Captain Picard had specifically told the away team to meet back in three hours. When he and Beverly had been late, Riker had just assumed they had lost track of time. He'd waited an entire half-hour before trying to contact them. It had taken him another two hours to send down a search party. It wasn't until Geordi and Data found their jackets that he realized they were missing. He'd wasted almost three hours doing nothing. He should have sent a search party out as soon as they didn't answer his hails. Who knows what could have happened to them in seven hours? He berated himself. "Will." Deanna said, gently putting her hand over his, "Don't blame yourself." "I'm not." he protested. "Imzadi, I'm an empath, you can't hide it from me." she smiled. "I should have taken this seriously sooner than I did." he muttered. "It isn't your fault, you didn't know." "I'm in command of the ship while the Captain is gone, It's my responsibility." "Don't worry, Will, they'll turn up." she replied, reassuringly. "Commander?" said the crewman at the comm, "We're receiving a hail from the Talaydhrian prime minister." "Put it through." The image on the viewscreen instantly changed to that of the gregarious Prime Minister. He was dressed in a brightly colored blue silk-like robe, with embroidered designs in pink, green, purple and yellow. He had long black hair that was loose in the back, with feathers braided into the front and sides, and his skin was well tanned. He had warm black eyes, horizontal ridges running down his nose, and a smile on his face. "I am Prime Minister Lhrendior of the Talaydhrian people. What can I do for you?" he asked. "Nice to meet you, Prime Minister. I am Commander William T. Riker of the Federation Starship, Enterprise. Our Captain and CMO have gone missing on your colony, and I was wondering if you could do anything to help us." Riker replied. "Yes, we noticed you have been in orbit for quite some time." "We didn't realize there were people living on the planet when we entered orbit, I'm sorry if we've intruded." "No matter." the prime minister smiled. "I assume your people have been taken prisoner by the Ignatiusi." "The who?" Riker asked. "The Ignatiusi. They are the ones who live on that planet. Perhaps it would be easier for me to explain in person. May I come aboard your ship?" "Certainly. We'll have our transporter chief stand by."  
  
**(*)** 


	5. Part V

It was dark again when Beverly awoke, not yet pitch, black again, but still too dark to see anything more than shadows. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. Her head throbbed, and it hurt to keep her eyes open. Slowly, her mind cleared, and she remembered what had happened. She felt someone's arms around her. "Jean-Luc?" she asked. Just then the door opened again, flooding the room with the light from the lantern. Beverly gasped, and quickly shut her eyes, involuntarily shrinking from whoever was holding the light. She felt Jean-Luc tighten his grip on her, then relax as he apparently recognized who it was. "Bonjour, Monsieur, Madame." the girl said, setting down a tray. What she said next was lost to the Doctor, who recognized it as French, but nothing more. "Oui, Merci." Jean-Luc replied. "What did she say?" Beverly asked, sitting up. He smiled, obviously relieved to see her awake, "She asked if we wanted something to eat," he translated. The girl asked him a question. "[My wife doesn't speak French]," he replied in that language. "I wish we had our UT's." Beverly muttered, "I can't understand a thing either of you are saying." "I think she's wondering the same thing. She doesn't speak a word of English. I was just explaining that you don't speak French." "It's on my list of things to do when we get back to the ship." she smiled.  
  
"[My name is Miia, what are yours?]" the girl asked. "[I'm Jean-Luc, and this is Beverly.]" he replied. "She wanted to know what our names are." he translated. "Hers is Miia." "Nice to meet you, Miia." Beverly smiled. Picard repeated her sentence in French. "Have you lived here all your life?" "[Yes, my mother was born here as well. My father came as a teenager.]" she replied, after the question had been translated. It made for a slow conversation, but neither party minded. "[Father returned to his patrol, so we don't have to worry too much about him.]" Beverly looked at her curiously. "Her father is the one who's actually keeping us here." the Captain explained. "From what I've gathered, he's quite strict." he added, his tone explaining more than his words. "I see," the Doctor replied. "[Do you have any children?]" Miia asked. Picard stammered, hoping the dim lighting, prevented either female from seeing the color rise in his cheeks. He had thought it harmless to let her assume, but if Beverly found out.... "What did she say, Jean-Luc?" Beverly asked. "She wants to know if either us has a family." he replied, thinking quickly. He hoped she didn't notice the nervousness in his voice. "I have a son named Wesley." Beverly told the girl. "[A son named Wesley.]" Picard translated. He never thought he would actually claim Jack's son, but he hoped his dead best friend wouldn't mind. The girl's mother called down the stairs in a jumble of languages neither Starfleet officer could translate. Miia replied the same way. "[I have to go. May Saint Ashtoreth bless you.]" she replied quickly, then dashed up the stairs, leaving the lantern behind. It took Captain Picard a few moments to understand what she said. Ashtoreth, it was a name he recognized. An ancient goddess he had learned about in a mythology class at the Academy, a goddess of ..... marriage and fertility..... "What did she say?" Beverly asked. "She left food, it's getting cold." Jean-Luc replied, evasively. "What did she say?" she asked again, with a small smile. What would make him so nervous? she wondered. "Nothing important, just that she had to leave." he lied, and not all that well. He tried to change the subject, "How's your head?" "Fine. I told you a little sleep would fix it." Beverly grinned, flirtatiously, "Now tell me what else she said." "Nothing." "You're hiding something, Jean-Luc..." she teased. "Never." he replied. "Yes, you are. I don't speak French, but I know it doesn't take that many words to say 'I have to leave'. Now what did she say?" "It isn't important." he countered. "Then why won't you say what it is?" "Because... well..." he stammered. "It isn't important!" "If it isn't important, that don't make a big deal about it." she grinned. "I'm not." he protested. "Yes you are." "But I'll never hear the end of it!" he exclaimed, exasperatedly. Beverly could tell he immediately regretted saying it. "Why not?" "I just won't, It doesn't matter. I outrank you anyway." he almost pouted. "Oh? but you won't hear the end of it if you don't tell me." she pointed out. "I could order you to drop it." he mock-threatened. "And what if I don't?" she replied, leaning closer to him. "You can't exactly throw me in the brig." "Oh...." he replied, thoughtfully, "I'll think of something." "You're getting off the point. What did she say?" "Fine!" he replied, pretending to be exasperated. He prayed the Academy had dropped that Freshman Mythology class sometime in the nineteen years after he took it. "She said she hoped that .... Saint Ashtoreth would bless us." "Oh, really?" She barely held back a laugh. With a sinking feeling, Picard realized they hadn't. "Now was that so hard?" Inwardly she thought, I wonder if that can be arranged...  
  
**(*)** 


	6. Part VI

"So, what you're saying is, there's no way to get them out, except to just waltz in there and do it?" Riker asked the Prime Minister, incredulously. "Exactly." the man replied, grinning ironically. "But the trick is, you can't let them get a glimpse of any technology whatsoever. If you do, you're in the same boat as your Captain." "Why can't we just shut the barrier down, get a lock on their bio- signatures and beam them back up?" Geordi asked. "This barrier was erected seventy-five years ago, to protect these people. If we shut it down, I'm not completely sure we could raise it back up again, and because they have rejected technology, they have no defenses against others, and this far from Federation territory, they need it." "Fascinating." Data replied. "What do you propose we do?" "Hold on a minute, Data," Geordi replied, "I don't think...." "Now wait a minute, let's hear him out." Riker cut him off. "Well, what I was thinking, was we have a few of your crewmen pose as refugees, and pretend to want to join this colony. It doesn't matter what species, there really isn't any prejudice, just against technology. You could hide phasers and comm badges under your clothes, and then go in there and rescue them. They have no way of knowing, short of a strip-search, and I doubt they'll think of that." the Talaydhrian explained. "This sounds like something from a holo-novel." Deanna laughed. "I know," Riker replied, "But it just might work..."  
  
***  
  
Geordi grinned despite himself. Of all the strange things that had happened on the Enterprise over the years, this was the strangest one yet. He looked down at the costume they had stuck him in. He had a pair of tall brown boots, pulled over a pair of rough chestnut breeches. He was also wearing a pale, hand-sewn shirt under a dark cranberry vest. In his sack he carried a phaser and his commbadge, hidden among two similar outfits to the one he was wearing, as well as a few other things. When the Commander and Counselor joined him in the shuttle bay, it was all he could do to not laugh. Deanna's blue dress was modestly cut, especially for a Betazed, and it suited her well. Riker on the other hand, was dressed similarly to the engineer, except he was also wearing a fringed leather jacked, that looked like it had come straight from a four-hundred year old western movie. He carried a larger sack that was presumably for the both of them. The Talaydhrian lieutenant who was to serve as their escort, looked on, approvingly. He was dressed as gaudily as the Prime Minister. "A fringed jacket?" he exclaimed. "How inventive! May I borrow the idea?" Deanna and Geordi rolled their eyes. Riker frowned momentarily, then nodded. The Talaydhrian grinned even wider. "Let's get going." Riker ordered hastily, preventing him from saying anything. He tried not to look at the expression on his Imzadi's face. Deanna and Geordi exchanged looks. "Yes, Sir," Geordi replied.  
  
The shuttle landed about twenty meters from the border. The Talaydhrian escorts gave them a few moments to collect their thoughts before they opened the door. "Don't forget that your communicators won't penetrate the barrier. We'll be cut off from you until you reach this clearing again." the escort said on his way out. "It's Showtime." Riker said, for only the two of them to hear. "Let's hope Beverly's acting lessons paid off." Geordi replied, good- naturedly, before stepping outside. He walked away from the shuttle, seemingly as quickly as he could walk, glancing over his shoulder intermittently, as if there were nothing he loathed more. Deanna and Will hurried after him, the same expression on their face, one of his arms around her protectively, the other carrying their bag. "I hope you are very happy here." One of the Talaydhrians called, kindly, before they got into the shuttle and left. They continued to walk towards the border, deliberately thinking about their dislike of technology, in case there were any empaths or telepaths within range. They were met at the border by two young men, a Bajoran, and a Trill. They were dressed identically, in green and brown. Camouflage. Deanna thought. "What are you doing here?" the Bajoran asked. "We have come to join your colony." Riker stated, hoping they'd believe him. The border guards visibly relaxed. "You understand, and are willing to accept that no technology is permitted within our borders." "We do." Geordi replied, very glad that his new ocular implants stood out much less than his old visor. "All right, then, you may come with me." the Bajoran replied, leading them both towards the settlement and under the barrier.  
  
**(*)** 


	7. Part VII

"[You're very lucky.]" The girl said, a touch of awe in her voice. "[What do you mean?]" Picard asked. "[Father's been so busy getting aquatinted with the new settlers, that he hasn't had time to mete out punishments, and that includes what to do with you.]" She explained. Picard swallowed hard. "[It's too late for him to do anything with you now. I truly hope he's in a good mood tomorrow morning.]" "What did she say?" Beverly asked, not sure whether or not to be worried. "There are some new colonists, and her father has been getting acquainted with them." "Oh," she replied, still not sure if this was good or bad news, "What do they look like?" He translated it for her. "[Well, there is a married couple, and then another man. Both men are humans. One has a dark brown beard and pale skin. The other is clean-shaven and has dark skin. The woman is a Betazed, and that's the language that they speak.]" Picard swallowed again. If he wasn't mistaken, she had just described Will, Deanna and Geordi, except for the language that they were speaking. Beverly opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, and he translated what Miia had said. She paled. "Jean-Luc, that sounds like..." "I know." he interrupted her. The girl looked at them curiously. "[Beverly isn't feeling well.]" he lied. "[Does she need anything?]" the girl asked, anxiously. Jean-Luc shook his head. Once again, the girl's mother called down the stairs, and Miia hastily left. "Jean-Luc." Beverly said, "What does Riker think he's doing?" "I'm not sure." he replied, after a moment. "But I trust him. All we can do right now is sit here and wait." Beverly frowned and pulled the blanket up over her bare arms, only slightly wincing when she moved her injured shoulder. "I hope he does what he's going to do soon, and gets us out of here." she said. "So do I," he murmured, running a hand across the side of her face and down her un-injured arm, before taking her hand. "You're freezing." he said, simply. "It's probably evening by now, out there." she replied. "So it is, you should get some rest." "I'm fine." she argued. The Captain gave her a look, but didn't reply. They were silent for a few moments. "The first thing I'm going to do when we get back to the ship, is see you to Sickbay." he mused, half to himself. "I don't see why you're so worried." she smiled, "It's only a few torn ligaments in my shoulder, and possibly a slight concussion. You've done worse to yourself on the Holodeck." "If that's so, then why did you lecture me so every time?" "It's my job." "To personally heal the Captain's bruises?" "What's your point, Jean-Luc?" Their eyes locked, and for a few moments neither said anything. "Why is it easier to fight the Borg than tell someone you care about them?" Jean-Luc asked, almost rhetorically. "And why does it take just as much effort not to?" Beverly replied in the same tone. "Strange isn't it?" he asked. She smiled in reply, and laid her head on his shoulder. He breathed deeply and put his arm around her waist. "I'll get some rest," she replied. ***  
  
"It was very courteous of you to allow us to stay with you until we get settled." Geordi smiled. "If there's anything I can do to help, don't ever hesitate to ask." Their host smiled at him in return, but it turned into an angry grimace when he saw the girl hesitantly slip out of a door and try to run down the hall. "What do you think you're doing?!?" the man shouted. "I only gave the prisoners a little food, father. They've been in there all day, and..." "Silence!" her father bellowed. "You will learn to do as I say. I'll deal with you later. I have guests at the moment. Now Off with you before I change my mind." "Yes, sir," the girl replied, humbly, and ran off as fast as she could. Deanna realized that their conversation had taken place in a different language, even though the UTs had translated it. "What was that?" she asked, schooling her features into something she hoped passed for mild curiosity. "My daughter, she is very curious. I am also the Warden of our village, and we have two dangerous prisoners down there." "Prisoners?" Deanna asked, feigning alarm. Will put his hand on her arm. "Now, ma'am, there is nothing to worry you about. They have been disarmed, and the door is soundly locked. There is no way out for them, until their trial tomorrow morning." he hastily explained. "Of course, you gentlemen are welcome to attend." Riker gave him a look, before he could stop himself. "Of course, my friend, a trial is no place for a lady such as your wife. These criminals are dangerous. They have violated our boundaries, with their technology." the man finished, distastefully. "Of course," Riker replied, seeming to agree with him. It was obvious to Deanna, though, how much restraint her Imzadi was showing, to not rip the man to shreds right then and there.  
  
**(*)** 


	8. Part VIII

Will Riker paced back and forth in the darkened room, his features set in grim determination. The shread of moonlight that shone through the window was not enough for Deanna to make out much more than his outline as she sat on the bed, but she needed neither to see or speak to him. Imzadi, she called to him, telepathically. He jumped. No matter how often we do this, you always managed to scare the hell out of me. he replied, good-naturedly. I know. she returned.Where's Geordi? He should be here by now. I don't know. he replied, worriedly, They have to all be asleep by now. So far, their mission was going better than planned. The three of them had managed to become guests in the same house where Beverly and Picard were being held captive. The easy part of the mission was out of the way. Now they had to manage to free their crewmembers, and flee out from under the barrier, so Data and the Enterprise could beam them up. Not altogether impossible, but difficult, especially if anyone were to wake up. Just then there was a light scratch at the door. Both occupants of the room tensed. Riker grabbed his phaser and opened the door, to reveal Geordi LaForge. "About time." he whispered, then picked up the bag that carried their things. Deanna rose wordlessly, and followed him into the hall. "Can you find the door, Geordi?" Riker asked. "Yes, Sir." the chief engineer replied, these optical implants have much better night vision than my visor. I can see as well as a cat in the dark, now." Geordi guided them down the hall to the door they had seen the girl come out of earlier that evening. "Good." Riker whispered, as they stopped at the door. He gestured to it, "Any suggestions on how to open this?" Deanna grinned and stepped past him, pulling a pin out of her hair. After a few moments, she turned the knob and slid the door open. "Where on Earth did you learn that?." Riker asked as he walked past her, smiling at the satisfied expression on her face. She was beautiful when she looked at him like that. "My mother." she replied. So she is useful for something! Will thought, astonished. Deanna rolled her eyes and cuffed him playfully. As soon as he swung the door shut behind them, Geordi turned on a flashlight, and looked around the room - dungeon was more like it - until he found the Captain and Doctor, curled up together against the wall. Geordi stood stiffly, in shock. Deanna shot Will a knowing look as he stepped forward and lightly shook the Captain's shoulder. Picard roused with a start. "Shhhh.. Captain, we've got to get you two out of here, and quietly." Still half asleep the Captain mumbled, "Hello number one," and disentangled himself from Beverly. She rolled over when she felt him move, and he shook her gently before standing up. She blinked. "Jean-Luc...?" she asked, unsure of what was going on. She caught sight of the First Officer, and shook her head while sitting up. "Will, how nice of you to join us." she quipped. "No time to chat, Doctor, we have to go." he replied. The Captain took hold of her right hand, and put his other arm around her waist, helping her stand up. Deanna wordlessly handed them each a commbadge and a phaser from the bag Will had dropped, but there was no disguising the mirth in her eyes. "Let's go." the Doctor said, more to save face than take command. They crept through their captor's house, threaded their way through the maze of dirt-paved roads, and came to the edge of the forest. Collectively, they took a deep breath and looked around at each other. Riker took another step forward, and stepped on a stick. It snapped loudly, and he cringed. "Dammit, Will." the doctor exclaimed quietly. A dozen yards away a dog began to bark, loudly. It was joined by another, and another, until suddenly... "THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!!!!!" a man's voice shouted, as a light came on in the house they left. As quickly as a candle could be lit, the village lit up, and men, still tucking nightshirts into breeches and trousers began to stream out of the houses. The Enterprise crewmembers looked at each other in horror. "Merde!" the Captain exclaimed, "Run!" "If we hurry we can make it to the transport site!" Geordi exclaimed, already several paces into the woods. The five crewmembers ran as fast as they could, dodging trees, all eternally grateful for thier Starfleet Basic Training. Beverly heard Deanna scream behind her. "Her dress is caught in that Briar Patch!" she called, still running. Will stopped dead in his tracks. He ran back to her, the first settlers almost reaching her. He picked her up and pulled her skirt free, not caring how the briars tore it up. He began to run, as fast as he had before still carrying her. The thickets were more overgrown the closer to the clearing they came, and wearing the full skirt she was, she would have never made it out of there in one peace on her own. The others had already made it to the coordinates. "Riker to Transporter Room one, Five to beam up!" he shouted, skidding to a stop. "Energize." They disappeared in a flash of bright light just as the first settlers reached them.  
  
**(*)** 


	9. Part IX

Lieutenant Commander Data watched as his crewmembers rematerialized. As soon as they were sure of their surroundings, Riker set Counselor Troi down on her own feet. Data knew better than to make an inquiry. He looked at the others. Doctor Crusher staggered a bit, and the Captain put a hand on her arm to steady her. "Well, that was fun." Riker grinned, in an attempt to lighten the mood. Everyone except Data grinned. "Captain, Doctor, It is ...nice, to have you back. I suggest you both stop by sickbay, to make sure you have sustained no injuries while on the planet." Data stated. Picard grinned, "You took the words right out of my mouth, Mr. Data." The Doctor gave him a warning look, but said nothing. He helped her down from the transporter pad, and surprisingly enough, to everyone else, she let him. As the doors closed, Geordi grinned at Will and Deanna. "Well, what do you know?" Riker said in astonishment. "I am afraid I have missed something." Data replied, confused. Even more puzzling was the fact that the only answer he got was a laugh.  
  
***  
  
Later that evening, Beverly and Jean-Luc sat in his quarters. They had finished eating, and the doctor reclined on the couch as he finished recycling the tableware. "So. How do you think Starfleet will react to this report." Beverly asked playfully. Jean-Luc smiled. "I don't doubt they'll have a good laugh at our expense," he joked in return. The doctor smiled. "What do you think they'll say?" he asked. "I don't know." she mused. "We seem to have the worst luck on away missions." The Captain rolled his eyes as he sat in the armchair across from her. She grinned flirtatiously, "Maybe you should stop going on them." "Maybe you and I should go on more." he joked. "Oh? you like getting kidnapped in strange places?" she replied. "It depends on the company I'm in." Beverly looked away, and caught sight of something small and shiny on the floor. She leaned over and picked it up. It looked like one of the Captain's pips. How it had fallen on the floor, Beverly didn't know. Even though she was in civilian dress, the Captain had just removed his jacket, and rolled up the sleeves of the red shirt underneath. She checked his collar, sure enough, one was missing. "What's that?" he asked. "it looks like a rank pip to me, Commander Picard." she replied, mischievously. "Commander...?" he asked, puzzled, reaching up to feel his collar. He noticed the fourth one missing. "Where did you get that?" he asked, in mock anger. "I found it on the floor." "Thank you. I wouldn't want to accidentally leave my quarters without it." "Who says it's yours?" she asked. "I don't know that. It could be anyone's." "In my quarters?" "Who knows?" "Give it back, Beverly," he warned her, his face was as severe as he could make it, but his eyes were dancing. "I don't know. I rather like it." she grinned, standing up. "I think I'll see you tomorrow Jean-Luc." she walked towards the door as if to leave. "Computer, lock door." he ordered. "You're not going anywhere until you give that back." "Are you sure it's yours?" she smiled, coyly, stepping away from him, slowly. "Completely." he said, rising. "Maybe I should ask the computer just to be sure." "It will tell you that it's mine." "All right then, take it if you want it." she grinned, "If you can." just as he got within a few steps of her, she dodged behind him. He whirled around, and caught his foot on a chair, just as he lunged, toppling both of them onto the couch. "What do you say, Doctor?" he grinned. "I think... this belongs to you." she replied, pinning it onto his collar. "I think, we should let Commander Riker write the report to Starfleet."  
  
--/\--**(*)**--/\-- 


End file.
